In a variety of clinical (valuable animal and human treatment) situations, dilution of electrolytes in extracellular fluids (inappropriate hyperhydration) of the body can be a problem in itself or a problem which interferes with the treatment of other associated abnormal or disease conditions of concern to the patient and/or physician. Examples of clinical circumstances that can be associated with inappropriate hyperhydration (dilutional problems) include congestive heart failure, advanced hepatic cirrohosis, nephrotic syndrome, chronic renal failure, trauma associated with surgery, emotional and physical stress, endocrine disorders, syndrome of inappropriate antidiuretic hormone (ADH) secretion and therapy with certain pharmacologic drug agents, such as certain sulfonylureas, certain biguanides like phenformin and metformin, clofibrate, certain tricyclics like carbamazepine, amitriptyline, thiothixene, fluphenazine and thioridazine, certain antineoplastic agents, certain analgesics and certain natriuretic diuretics.
Many diuretic drug compounds are known and lists of various commercially available diuretics can be found in various publications, e.g., the Physicians' Desk Reference (PDR), 34th Edition (1980), published by Charles E. Baker, Jr., Copyright 1980 by Litton Industries, Inc., Published by Medical Economics Company, a Litton division at Oradell, N.J. 07649, under DIURETICS on pp. 216-217 thereof. However, at least some of these known listed diuretic agents cause excretion of substantial amounts of important body electrolytes such as sodium, potassium, chloride, bicarbonate and other ions in addition to the water involved, necessitating that care is taken to avoid the urinary elimination of too much of the ions (electrolytes) needed to maintain normal ion balance in the body.
It would be desirable to provide to diuretic drug users and physicians concerned with inappropriate hyperhydration conditions associated with any of the above conditions, a drug means to cause the kidney to form a urine which is more dilute than normal to correct or counterbalance the dilution of extracellular fluids (inappropriate hyperhydration condition) associated with various water situations such as those cited above.